


Our First Fight/Break Up

by DCforLife



Series: Unlucky Boy and Flute Player Girl [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, they got their first fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Ryoutarou and Kotoha are still in love with each other. However, once they appeared to fight the same monster who is attacking the city, both realized that both of their significant other are also a superhero causing both of them to drift them apart as well as to brake up with each other.





	Our First Fight/Break Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlue/gifts).



No One's POV

Inside the Den-Liner, Ryoutarou could not help it but kept thinking about Kotoha. "Ne, ne, can someone please tell me what's going on in with Ryoutarou-kun?" Ryuutaros asked. "Oi kuso, can't you tell? Ryoutarou is in love his new girlfriend." Momotaros explained as he drank his coffee only to spit some of them into Kintaros. While the taros are still fighting against each other, Ryoutarou continued to stare at his girlfriend's picture.

Kotoha's POV

Tono-sama wants us to continue training in case the Gedoshuu wanted to attack the city again. For somehow reason, I could not help but seeing Ryou-kun injured would make me feel very guilty. "Kotoha, daijoubu deska?" Ryuu-san asked me. I turned to him and I just lied right into his face. "I'm fine. Just having a thought." I knew Ryuu-san would not buy it. "It's about your boyfriend that you went out last night, right?" he knew it without me telling him?

No One's POV

All of the sudden, their bell rang that the Gedoshuu is attacking the city. Meanwhile, in Den-Liner, Momotaros knew that there is an Imagin attacking the city. "Oi Ryoutarou, we have to go!" he said. The latter immediately stopped daydreaming as he got out from Den-Liner. Though in separate towns, both Ryoutarou and Kotoha transformed as they ran to find the particular Imagin.

Ryoutarou's POV

I ran as fast as I could to find the Imagin till I see a colour spandex team. My senses tells me that the Yellow one is somewhat familiar but I shook my head to focus on my mission to find the contract holder. As I arrived, the colour team were fighting against him. "Let me help you guys!" Momotaros said as he knew he wanted to join in as well.

Kotoha's POV

We were all fighting the same monster until the bug eye hero said he will help us.  _"Why do I get this feeling that is someone who I know?"_ I thought as I quickly dodge the attack.

No One's POV

As the Shinkengers were fighting the Imagin, Den-O was unable to keep up as he got himself injured. "Damn It!" Momotaros said as he could not believe that the Imagin could be quite strong. Just as the Imagin was about to strike the latter down, Shinken Yellow immediately shield him without her Shinkenmaru causing both them to dehenshin. "Kotoha!" Chiaki immediately screamed causing Ryoutarou to hear the name. "Kotoha-san?..." he said as he came to realize about the colour spandex team. His girlfriend is one of them. "Ryoutarou?..." the latter was surprised as well.

Ryoutarou's POV

I can't believe that my girlfriend is one of them. Why wouldn't she tell me about her job? I thought she was just staying at her friend's house. "Ryoutarou, can we find a quiet place to talk about this?" Kotoha-san said as we both went to my room for a while. "Ryou-kun, why didn't you tell me about your job?" she asked that I was going to ask her the same thing. "Well, you didn't tell me about your "job" as well!" I started to get angry at her despite I really don't want to.

Kotoha's POV

Did he just shout at me? He mentioned that he would never do that at any girls. "I was trying to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone to find out about my identity." I said back at him. "You're not the only one Hanaori-san! I did the same thing as well!" he said the same tone as well.

No One's POV

Both of them realized that they are hurting each other feelings. "Then, the best way not to hurt each other is to brake up." Ryoutarou said as he didn't like the idea of doing this. Kotoha nodded as she quick tools her jacket and left his room. At night, both of them were crying as they felt they cannot see each other again after this big argument.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who love both Ryoutarou and Kotoha. I still felt like they deserve a better significant other.


End file.
